yoursolarsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
International Fyrin Science Conference (KM-56 b)
The First International Fyrin Science Conference (IFSC1) began on Solar Date 96.4 at Fyrin, a city in Roakin. The conference was held on the insistence of the governments to do something about a mysterious star that appeared. Diplomats and scientists from various countries on Korr, specifically Roakin and Star Nation, met to discuss certain regulations on scientific discoveries and Kieru. The conference was to be held for 3 days. 96.4 Discovery Requirements On the first day of the conference, many of the scientists agreed, with a vote of 109 to 17 on a new definition for a published discovery. Previously, there had really been no confirmed discoveries unless the team was acknowledged or created by the RSO or SNOSA. This created many inconsistencies with new publications. There was no way to know what was the confirmed discoveries. Many thought a new way of confirming discoveries was needed. The definition defined on solar data 96.4 is as follows: *1. The publication must be a by a registered group of the International Science Administration (created on 96.4) *2. The discovery must be followed-up by any other group. If the group is not registered, the discovery must be acknowledged by a registered group. *3. New celestial objects requiring naming must be proposed to the group's national space administration and/or published at a meeting of the ISA (which will be held every 50 days). Celestial Object Definitions and Naming Conventions Early in the conference, a naming scheme was proposed for minor objects as was an official naming of the planets and moons of the KM-56 system. The inconsistencies in object designations and names helped fuel the need for a unified convention. The official vote, held on 96.4 began with 4 possible options. The prevailing conventions for stars ended up being the chief convention used already by the Star Nation Observational Space Agency. Scientists from the group led by Vikhur et al. proposed the winning designation convention. The conventions state that: *1. Any confirmed star would be cataloged with 3 letters, then 3 numbers. *2. Any galaxy of new found significance would be given the next star designation preceded by E (for "epikkuluntin" which means galaxy) *3. Asteroids found and confirmed would be published in the proposed "Astronomical Paper" and given the next sequential 2 letter 3 number sequence. After confirmation a name may be proposed within 200 days of discovery. *4. Any planetary satellite would be given the planets name followed by the next number available, in order from first discovery to most recent/last. *5. If by any chance a new planet was discovered, it would be named immediately by the registered group that has confirmed it. *6. Extrasolar planets would be named in the existing way (Star name/designation followed by a letter starting with b). KM-56 System Body Official Names Followed by the new naming definition, which stated that planets were to be given names on the spot, Ulik Vikhur proposed an official naming of the planetary bodies and their satellites orbiting KM-56, as well as major asteroid objects. Following is a synopsis of the changes made during the conference, and are currently considered official. The inner planet was named "Losolivineti" due to it's small distance from KM-56. Korr was renamed to "Iafiefi" (eye-fi-ef-ih) due to Korr sounding much unlike a Tripian name. The third planet was named "Laiir". The fourth "Kykatep", and the outer planet named "Vendirin". The moon's names could not be decided and currently, the first scientists to submit a name to the Astronomical paper for existing satellites will have a chance for the name submitted to be picked as the real name. Minor Hydrostatic Objects Closing the conference, many scientists noted objects like 12AR, that were very circular and were not planets. Two names for the new classification name were proposed after a 115 to 4 vote created the new classification. A member of Vikhur's group, Selsant Ketedi proposed the name "hydrostatically equal objects", where as another group suggested "minor hydrostatic objects". The latter was chosen for the new classification, and, adding to "Vikhur's celestial definitions" MHO's get asteroid designations. 96.5 Kieru Debates Beginning the second day of the conference, the various 157 scientists that participated that day met to discuss the real purpose of the international conference. They noted that Kieru was a dangerous threat to the species, as well as to the Zarvas. One scientist spoke out saying, "with power to create a star from nothing, or transport it, they would have to be immensely powerful". The end result of the 5 hour long conference is to send an investigation vessel to Kieru (LM4), and then send LM5 to confront if the Kieruans act in any hostile way. KM5 would move much slower to allow for various contingency plans. Many seeing the power in the Hiiro Administration, another vessel (LM6) would be sent to Hiiro to plan on what to do about the new alien species. Tripian Technology Unit Though not voted on in the conference, a group of scientists are now using this new unit. The unit was spurred by the Kieru group. They felt that there was a need to measure the level of technological advancement a race had. Category:Events